Legend of Zelda: Rebellion
by JassonDevil
Summary: Legend of Zelda Twilight Princess with a some things from the movie Braveheart, not a crossover. Rating may change, Enjoy!


Disclaimer : I don't own Zelda, I never did and I never will, I guess.

Note : This fic is base on Twilight Princess with a lot of theme from the movie Braveheart, there's no twilight people, sorry. By the way my English suck!!!! But try to enjoy this anyway.

**The****springtime****festivities**

It's been three since the war in Hyrule stop, three years since the princess Zelda surrender her kingdom to the warlord Ganondorf and his army of criminals who calls themselves Gerudo who came from the desert of the same name. And now, all the military force of Hyrule is Gerudo exclusive, every Hyrule soldiers where dismissed and force to return to there home. Ganondorf live now in the Castle, the princess is say to be lock in somewhere, never allowed to go out. The generals of Ganondorf now rules over different part of the land, making their wishes the law.

But in the village of Ordon, a young man name Link got other things in his head than the political situation of the country, right now the only things that mater to him, is to beat is opponent in front of him. The two of them were in the mystical spring next to the village. They had water to their kneels, restricting their movements. Link was holding is sword with is two hands and keep watching the other one with sharp eyes. His opponent strike first, he try to get the head of Link, but the young boy was faster, he block is enemy sword and counterattack, up down left right, his sword was everywhere, but the other got a solid defense, and his arm never break under the attack of Link. Now they were crossing blade, trying to overcome the strength of the other. But a grin appear on the face of Link, he quickly withdraw his sword from the other and start spinning on himself the air was blowing away, even the water make a hole around Link, during his spinning, he strike his opponent two time, when the second touched the blade his wielder was throw in the mud of the shore. When Link stopped turning on himself, all the water around him came back in a _splash_ rising to the sky, with him in the middle.

The man on the ground start to stand up, only to find a blade touching his chin, and Link who is looking at him with a bright smile. The man chuckle.

"You beat me again, and even faster than the last time. "

"Maybe, but it still pretty tough to beat you, Rusl! " Link put his sword in the sheath on his back and help Rusl to go back on his feet.

"And again, you beat me with your spin attack, I'll never be able to win. "

"As I recall, " Link interrupted him, "You were the one you taught me that technique. "

"Yes, but I only taught you to spin an strike one time, you!! You do it two time, you are better than me. I can't teach you anything more. "

"Then, what should I do to become better? " Said Link with an amusing smile.

"Simple find yourself a better teacher. " That was Rusl answer.

The two of them stay their a while in silence, looking sun fading in the sky, when Rusl start going toward the village.

"Tomorrow is the big day Link, you better go to sleep early if you want to be at the top of your form. "

"Yeah, I know", said Link while looking at the ground, blushing.

"Nervous? Said the older one while tapping link on the shoulder

"Yeah, " the voice of Link was shy and fading.

"Well I will be too if I were about to marry the only daughter of the chief. Tell me again how he take it when you told him. " Rusl couldn't help but laughing

"It took a while to make him understand that we haven't 'done' anything yet. "

"HA HA HA HA!!!! That Bo!!! Always so protective toward his precious daughter!!! And then???"

"Well, he said that I'm far better than any Gerudo dog"

" That's a fact"

The two man went separate way when they reach Link's house in the tree. Before climbing the ladder, Link went to his horse, Epona.

" Hi girl, how you doing? Sorry, can't take you out for a night ride, the gerudo guards don't allow anybody to go out at night, and I need sleep for tomorrow, soon their will be two girl in my life. "

Epona stoke the ground two time and move her head up and down.

" Yes, yes you still the first, don't be jealous" on this word Link climb and went to his house

That night, Link look by the window an could see all the Ordon village, especially the house of Ilia, who soon will be his wife. And finally by looking at the star, he find sleep, he didn't know that in her room, Ilia was looking at the same sky.

In the Castle of Hyrule

The Lord Ganondorf was in the throne room on the top of the citadels, but right now the room look more like a battlefield, about 20 body of soldiers were on the floor, they were alive, but seriously beaten. That was the way Ganondorf train, outnumbered, weaponless and merciless. The Lord took off his gloves covered in blood when a man in black armor entered the room, taking care to don't fall on a body.

" What is it, general Oftiv?" the voice of Ganondorf was cold and sharp, like a blade

The man took off his helmet and kneeled " A message from different lords in the kingdom, they are asking for more rights over their lands"

" What right?

" They haven't define it, they just asked for more right?

" Ha ha ha ha, you see Oftiv, that's the problem when you are leading an army of former criminal, even when you give them a full kingdom to rule, they still want more, they don't even know what they want, they just want more

" Should we make them remember their places?

Ganon went to the window and look at the world for a moment before giving is answer

" That won't be necessary, fortunately they're just asking more from the land, from the people, not from me, they're just asking for my permission to take. He remain silent for a moment, thinking " Let bring back the old law _Prima Noctis _, the right for the lord to take the wife in his bed on the first night of the wedding. Send emissary to the lords to inform them of their new right.

" I'll do it at first hour in the morning

" No, send them now, so they can enjoy their right a soon as possible,

" Yes, my lord

Oftiv stood up, put his helmet back on and start making his way out

" One last thing general the voice of Ganondorf rose again, making Oftiv stop and turn back " when you'll send letters to the lord, make one more and bring it to the princess, I think she deserve to know what is happening in is former country

" It will be done, sir.

Ganondorf make his way to the throne, he climb the stairs and sit, his fist under his chin, and a evil grin on his face as he look the corpse of the soldiers starting to get up.

I couldn't write this chapter without the assistance of one of my best friends, a translation French-English dictionary, what will I be without it,

_I'm gonna try, I say try, to add new chapters soon, _

_Read, enjoy and review,_


End file.
